


Sparring

by WahlBuilder



Series: Languages of Love [10]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Agent/Vor, F/F, Rivalry, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: An agent spars with a Vor. It's not as bad as it should be.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Languages of Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277777





	Sparring

Julita knows she’s at a disadvantage here: Major Julita Watcher is notorious for being one of the best shooters the Bureau has, but such notoriety has a downside, too, like right now. She measures her blinks, watching her opponent closely. Her opponent, too, has a certain notoriety — and right now, it is advantageous, unlike Julita’s. But one good thing about being known for a single skill is that everything else one uses might come as a surprise.

Might.

Julite draws up to her height, hoping it is as impressive as when her boss does it, and growls: “Come at me, criminal scum!”

She just noticed that Vlasta rolls her eyes — and then they are at each other.

_Everything_ hurts. Some parts of Julita hurt in a good way, others in a way that would remind her of this for days. But overall, it’s good. She’s scrubbed clean after the strenuous spar, skin squeaky, and her mine is floating. She is surrounded by the scent of sweet berries. She doesn’t exactly want to talk: her jaw aches, and not only from Vlasta getting an elbow at it.

An exhale is followed by the smell of strong cigarettes.

“How’s the bank heist going?”

Julita is too blessed-out to frown at work talk. She rubs her nose against Vlasta’s shoulder. “Be it my call, I would have bagged all of them right away and locked them up to wait for a trial. But Henry says we can extract info on other activities yet.”

Vlasta drums her fingers on Julita’s thigh, and she shivers in pleasure, sensitive. “You should rest. Come to our place tomorrow evening, Jul.”

Major Julita Watcher lazily contemplates how, exactly, her life has come to the point when she has a spar with someone she used to hate — with a _Vor_. A friendly spar. And not _only_ a spar.

Vlasta’s short hair is dark and curly from shower. It, too, smells of sweet berries.

“Come for what?”

Vlasta takes another drag. Julita doesn’t smoke, herself, but she likes the brand Vlasta prefers.

“You know, it’s end-of-the-year festivities.”

“Oh. Right.” She’s kinda forgotten about that. Now that explains why boss gave them all an opportunity to have a few days’ leave. “And everyone will be there?”

“Hopefully.”

Julita makes a face, theatrical. “Seeing my colleagues out of work...” But she can’t help the grimace melting into a smile. She twists, throwing a hand around Vlasta’s waist, and plasters herself to Vlasta’s back, their naked, still wet skin gliding deliciously. “Sounds like fun.”


End file.
